Bland de smulor som fanns kvar
by Flabbmajja
Summary: mjölkfärshenz återkomst!.


**Bland de smulor som fanns kvar**

Ljudet från tåget ekade mellan bergstopparna flera sekunder efter att det hade passerat.. Som tur var

hade djuren blivit vana vid järnvägen och den feta lilla kråkan satt kvar och gungade på sin gren, som den noga valt ut för att kunna spana efter små möss och eventuella fiender. Detta gjorde att det blev om möjligt ännu svårare att smyga mig fram till en tillräckligt nära position.. Skyfallet hade dragit sig förbi och endast några få moln hängde sig kvar i dalen som gav dem skydd av vinden.

jag lyckades utan att kråkan märkte ta mig fram till en stor mossig sten som min grön-grå fläckiga mantel smälter perfekt in i. Jag drar försiktigt upp kniven ur hölstret som jag fäst vid sidan av min vad. Fågeln måste ha hört när jag gjorde det och vänder huvudet åt mitt håll. Blixtsnabbt så kastar jag kniven och fågeln faller med ett prassel och en dov duns rätt ner i det höga gräset. Jag går fram till den, Vrider nacken av den och hänger sedan upp den bak på min ryggsäck i ett snöre.

Det har börjat skymma och det är dags att börja vandra hem innan nattvarelserna börjar vakna till liv. Jag går upp längs bergssidan som skiljer den stora dalen från vår lilla by. När man har kommit lite mer än halvvägs upp så måste du gå igenom en smal liten grott gång. Där inne bor hermatierna, jag skär av fågels huvud och lämnar det till dem för att visa vördnad.

Väl ute på den andra sidan av berget så har det börjat blåsa ordentligt och man kan se Enderfågels långa vingar rida på vinden jag ser ner för klippavsatsen framför mina fötter och fäster noggrant fast de konstgjorda vingarna på min rygg med hjälp av en sorts sele i läder. Jag kontrollerar att allting sitter ordentligt fast och sedan kastar jag mig ut över kanten. Jag glider fram genom vinden och skrämmer livet ur en liten Ilax-unge som flyger förbi. Den släpper ut sin svarta rök för att distrahera sin inkräktare och störtdyker ner in i ett hål i ett träd. Vinden rycker och sliter i vingarna men dom håller ty de är gjorda av Gontosh skin. Jag ser nu byn närma sig snabbt och jag drar i ett snöre som vinklar vingarna så att de bromsar ner farten något, sedan landar jag på den lilla plattform som vi har byggt utav hö och lager av mossa sedan spänt över en tygduk så att det ska dämpa landningen.

Jag hänger av mig vingarna vid sidan av långhuset och går sedan in för att se vilket ämne min far nu har att diskutera om. Min far som är döpt efter guden Thor är nämligen ordförande i rådet, i rådet diskuterar och bestämmer man till exempel när och var man ska gå ut och jaga för att det ska vara störst chans att hitta Rumingaler eller om det är dags för att åka och byta ut våra skördar mot exotiska varor eller om köttet verkligen var nog saltat. Ja egentligen kan det vara vad som helst. Nu när jag kommer in i den stora rökdoftande lokalen så pratar dom om hur många höns de ska byta ut våran get mot till vår grannby på andra sidan träsket. Jag kastar kråkan till hartass , det är han som tar hand om matlagningen. Han heter egentligen inte hartass utan kallas bara så eftersom att han alltid har tur vid tärningsspel.

Plötsligt så hörs en lång och kraftig hornstöt, det är en av väktarna som blåser allt han bara orkar ty det han ser är tre stycken sju meter höga Engaler som vandrar med långa kliv in mot byn. Alla männen beväpnar sig och rusar mot Stormstensbordet och väntar på byns schaman Shuri, som har skickat sin betjänt att skynda sig ner in i valven och hämta Oken-kristallen. Han är nu tillbaka med den och lämnar ifrån sig den till Shuri han rör sig ryckandes fram mot stenbordet och uttalar de tre orden som man inte får yttra och sätter sedan kristallen på plats. Torget lyses upp av en ljusstråle som intensivt letar sig upp mot himlen. Nu kan man känna marken börja skaka och ur jorden så reser sig järnriddarna. De är fyra stycken av dem och alla står nu i varsin ände av staden. Shuri manar dem till att skydda deras hem mot Engalerna och rädda all dess invånares liv.

Järnriddarna lyfter sina svärd och sköldar och marscherar fram emot Engalerna.

En av Engalerna får syn på riddarna och ger ifrån sig ett hemskt vrål som skär i öronen likt en vårtbitare skulle försöka slita ut din trumhinna, och sliter upp en stor sten från marken och slungar med en enorm kraft iväg den mot riddarna. Stenen träffar men riddaren rubbas inte ur sin marsch utan är nu tillräckligt nära Engalerna och med ett jätte hopp så flyger de upp ovanför Engalerna och klyver deras huvuden. Deras svarta själar söndras ut i vinden likt aska.

Riddarna återvänder till sina platser och schamanen avlägsnar kristallen från bordet och deras djupa dvala fortsätter. Alla i byn dansar och firar Engalernas död men jag är alldeles för trött för fest och går hem till mig, tvättar av mig och somnar in i väntan på en ny dag.


End file.
